This is Shugo Chara!
by Hazey Rine
Summary: "Are you seriously serious about this Fujisaki?" he asked, hands on his hips. Nagihiko's face was expressionless as he waited for Kukai to realize the answer to his question. "Okay." ONE SHOT!


**OKay, I don't know where this came from... but I'm pretty sure it's a fail XP**

**Review and I don't own ANYTHING all right :) **

* * *

><p>Kukai blinked rather strangely at the violet haired boy who was staring straight at the wall behind him, trying to see past through the brown haired boy in front of him.<p>

"Are you seriously serious about this Fujisaki?" he asked, hands on his hips. Nagihiko's face was expressionless as he waited for Kukai to realize the answer to his question. "Okay."

"Here we are Dear old friends…" hmmm, maybe the song wasn't so bad after all. Nagihiko watched Kukai sing. They were friends, long term friends.

"….You and i drunk again…" Nagihiko and he were what? His eyes widened as Kukai's eyebrows knit together, his eyes concentrated on the sheet music in front of him. Nagihiko's face turned redder by the minute as Kukai began strumming the guitar, singing his heart out to the song.

"…laughs have been had…tears have been shed… maybe the whisky has gone to my head" it was slowly starting to make sense again, until Kukai jerked his head for Nagihiko to flip the pages, and flip the pages he did.

"but if i were gay- hell no!" Kukai dropped the guitar and he stood up. Both boys gulped and looked at the camera that had been videotaping them and silently cursing it's owner.

"Oi! Tadase get your ass down here!" Kukai yelled and threw the music sheets on the door. There was no reply.

"Damn him infecting us with his sparkling fairy dust sparkles." Nagihiko was disgusted that he even thought of trusting something that Tadase suggested.

"Just be thankful we didn't finish it…" Kukai shuddered and sent the wall a merciful glance "and be thankful that there wasn't anyone else liste-!"

"Oh my golly goodness! Nagi lurveessss Kukaiii? Or is Kukai gaaaaay?" the doors to the classroom slammed open and Yaya came in, followed by a laughing Utau and Amu who hit the floor, trying to supply some air for their oxygen deprived muscles.

Rima released a sigh before placing her hand on Nagihiko shoulder, her eyes blurred slightly with tears. Nagihiko gasped and realized he was probably embarrassing his girlfriend by all of this.

"Rima…" the blonde raised a finger to shush him, before her lips lifted into a smile and she clutched her stomach as she burst out in laughter.

"I never knew you swung that way!" Nagihiko let out a defeated sigh as the Shugo chara girls just kept laughing and laughing. He sent Kukai a look that clearly meant 'I'm going to get you for this'.

"Was it my fault?" Kukai asked raising his hands in obvious fear. Nagihiko smirked at him, in his hands the Naginita everyone feared.

"No! Bad Nagi! Bad Nagi!" Tsukasa came in with a small bag of catnip tied to a stick and began to mercilessly whack Nagi on the head with it.

"Hey-! What the-! I'm not Ikuto!" the purple headed boy yelled pushing Tsukasa away. Tsukasa blinked at him before shaking his head.

"But you have the same blue hair as Ikuto…" the atmosphere in the room silence before Rima did a random face palm.

"He didn't just go there"

"I think he did"

"Oooooooh~ Tsukasa gonna dieeee!" Yaya giggled drunkenly on the floor "On the hands of a purple headed crossdresser!"

"BURN!" Utau and Amu yelled, smacking high fives.

"Excuse me, but I feel rather insulted- no offense girly boy" Ikuto appeared by the door way, leaning on it casually "how can you compare someone as wanted as Tsukiyomi Ikuto to Fujisaki Nagihiko"

"Fujisaki Nagihiko is the B-O-M-B!" the Nagihikos jumped out of absolutely nowhere and started to inflate into horrible chibi ghosts.

"But Tsukiyomi Ikuto is the perverted perverts of dreams!" the Ikutos popped out of nowhere- nearly trampling their precious cat as they ran after the Nagihikos.

"Why are we arguing about this?" Utau asked flipping one of her long blonde pigtails "We all know that Ikuto pwns all of these pansies"

"I'm not a pansy!" Kukai complained, flailing his arms around. Utau smirked and turned her attention to Ikuto.

"IKURIN! UTAN HAS MISSED YOU SHOW MWUCH! COME HERE!" Utau ran and jumped for her brother who just dodged, and dodged and dodged repeatedly, until Utau collided with the wall.

"That had to hurt…" Rima commented. Amu nodded in agreement before shrieking at the girl dancing on the table top.

"Ami what are you doing?" she asked completely appalled at her sister's rather revealing and skimpy dress.

"MY MILKSHAKE BROUGHT THE BOYS TO THE YARD! THEY'RE LIKE-!" she sang until Rima nudged the table with her hip and it collapsed.

"Ha! Who's the heavy chibi now?" she asked, laughing at Ami's embarrassed expression.

"Nagi-sama she's hurting me!" her tears fell down quickly and Rima let out a sigh.

"Ami, Ami, Ami" Rima placed her hands on her hips "You can't fool Nagihiko- he's dating me- Mashiro Rima, the most theatrical person in the entire world-"

"Not true! Barneys a whole lot theatrical than you!" Yaya screamed into Rima's ear and the blonde looked back with a look of pain.

"How is that possible?" Rima asked, pulling on her hair "barney's a dinosaur!"

"Yeah!" Yaya and Kukai stood side by side with their thumbs up "A purple dinosaur that's actually related to Tadase"

"Really?" Amu asked slightly skeptic "I thought he was related to Kairi"

"It's Baby bop that's related to Kairi" Ikuto mumbled.

"I see" Amu nodded her head, her eyes sparkling with realization before the door opened.

"Hello everyone?" the purple haired woman bowed her head, ponytail falling of the shoulder.

"NADESHIKO?" Amu squealed and pushed everyone out of the way until her arms were wrapped around the female twin.

"What are you doing here?" Nagihiko asked, hands on his hips. Nadeshiko cocked her head to the side and mimicked her brother.

"I came to claim what was mine" she then had her lips on Nagihiko's and everyone screamed the expected "INCEST!"

"Oh no not my man!" Rima dragged Nagihiko off of Nadeshiko and kissed him on the lips- oops- kissed her!

"Damn the chibi grabbed the wrong twin!" Ikuto sat on one of the chairs, a bowl of popcorn in his hands.

"My first kiss… was… was…" Rima was trembling and sweat was falling down her cheek "was a girl?"

"Aww… don't worry Riri-tan" Nagihiko hugged her tightly and inhaled her scent "I'll make it up to you"

"No thanks!" Rima pushed Nagihiko away and wrapped her arms around Nadeshiko "I want Nadeshiko! I'll do anything for Nadeshiko"

"Now that's just plagiarism!" Yukari scolded coming into the fanfic, hands on her hips, dragging Kairi with her by means of a leash.

"Where did I copy that from?" a lethal voice asked. Everyone blinked and looked around. Who was the ominous voice that sounded rather fake? For the sake of the parody they kept going.

"Uwah! Irrriiiiiiikaaa-kuuunnnn!" Yaya glomped the green haired boy "Where's baby bop?"

"Huh?" Kairi raised an eyebrow at the girl before pushing her off of him. "I know no such baby bop"

"Ehhhhh? I thought she was your cousin?" Yaya crossed her arms over her chest.

"No matter!" Amu jumped into the conversation "Kairi! Where's Pikachu and the others?"

"What?" the green haired boy was no more confused than ever. Amu sent him a rather tired glance.

"You know…" she crossed her arms over her chest and stood side by side with Yaya "the other Pokémon's"

"I'm not a POKEMON!" Kairi yelled flailing about. Yukari let out a small growl before smacking him on the head.

"Stop that!" she yelled. The door suddenly flew open and stumbled Nikaido in Black Lynx, complete with the open shirt.

"How forcefuuuuuuul!" he cried adoringly. Yukari blushed at his slurred words before smirking herself.

"Wanna see how forceful I can be… once I'm in beeeeed?" the Shugo chara characters groaned. It wasn't fun listening to your teachers flirt.

And for the sake of everyone's sanity… let's end this craption here.

* * *

><p><strong>Told you it sucked :P And don't tell me the spelling and such cause it's obviously meant to be that way :D<strong>

**REVIEW~ And sorry if it's a fail... this is my first time writing one of these :)**


End file.
